Munkcast S1 Ep 7
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 7**_

"Munkcast time!" J announced.

"Alright, I'll go set up" Simon says.

Brittany got out her makeup kit.

"You look fine, Britt" Eleanor said.

Brittany held a mirror in front of her as she continued fixing her makeup.

"I want to look my best, Ellie" Brittany replied "A lot of people watch the show, you know."

She fixed her eye shadow and put everything away.

"Alright, let's go" said Brittany.

* * *

"Hello, everybody! It's time for the munkcast; the web show where you give us questions and we answer them" Alvin said.

"I'll start by reading the questions from CattyRae we never got to add in the last episode" J says.

 _Okay, here's some Alvittany ones..._

Alvin,  
1\. When was the first time you had your heart broken?  
2\. When was the last time you were unfaithful to Brittany?  
3\. If you were the opposite sex for one day, what would you look like and what would you do?

Brittany,  
1\. Have you ever loved someone that didn't love you back?  
2\. What is the first physical feature you look for in someone you are attracted to?  
3\. What is the meanest thing you've ever done on a date?

"Um, does she mean a girl that broke my heart?" Alvin asked.

"I think she meant in general" J responded.

"Oh, then the first time I had my heart broken was you" Alvin answered.

"Me?" J asked.

"First movie, first punishment, no stroking for three days, sad chipmunk in tears, ring a bell?" Alvin says.

"Yeah but that's not breaking your heart" J told him, not wanting to be the one that hurt him.

"Yes, it was" Alvin protested.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" yelled J.

"Relax J. I'm not mad at you or anything. It was a misunderstanding and it hurt then, but I'm fine now" Alvin assured her.

"Next" J said.

"Alright… unfaithful to Brittany? Um last week I said I'd take her out, but I ditched her to hang with J." Alvin said.

"WHAT!" Brittany and J shouted in unison.

"Wait, so J's the girl I've been calling a-" Brittany was cut off.

"Kid-friendly, Brittany" Simon reminded.

"I thought you had no other plans" J recalled.

"No good plans" Alvin corrected.

"I'm you girlfriend!" Brittany yelled.

"She's my sister!" Alvin snapped.

"Next question, please." Jeanette stepped in.

"Opposite sex? You mean the great Alvin Seville a girl. No way! I am a man and nothing else, got it CattyRae?" Alvin said.

"Britt, you're up" Alvin says.

"Um, have I ever loved someone that didn't love me back? I can't say that I have" answered Brittany.

"Really?" J asked.

"No, J, she just can't say it" Eleanor replied.

"Oh" J said.

"For the second questioned, I'm usually attracted to body shape and… hehe… all that" Brittany said.

"And I'm usually very polite on dates unless it's a breakup date" Brittany answered.

"Can I read the next question?" Theodore asked.

"Sure, Mr. I Haven't Said A Word All Episode" Alvin responded.

 _SoniaBambini_

 _Hi I changed my name obviously but the question is still on... So...  
you guys dating or just in an on again off again relationship?  
you have a favorite song? that goes for everyone to answer individually  
how it all began, who was that mysterious person that gave you powers?_

"Britt and me are the only on an off couple" Alvin answered.

"The correct grammar is 'Britt and I', Alvin" Simon corrected.

"The correct grammar is 'Britt and I', Alvin" Alvin imitated and Simon rolled his eyes.

"And J is single if you meant her too" Alvin added.

"I-I don't think they were" J said and Alvin shrugged.

"Favorite song… I love _No_ by our friend Megan Trainor" Brittany stated.

"I like _Witch Doctor"_ answeredTheodore.

"Nothing beats _The Chipmunk Song_ AKA _Hula-Hoop_ " Alvin said.

"My favorite is Put Your Records On" says Jeanette.

" _We Are Family_ " said Eleanor.

" _Funky Town_ because it's the song we sang as our token to get into this house" Simon says.

"I love _Everything Has Changed_ " stated J "And for the last question… I have absolutely no idea. He's my boss, and friend, but his identity to me is just about as clear to me as to why Alvin causes so much trouble… So yeah."

"Hey! Don't compare me to anything or anyone!" Alvin told her.

"Whatever" said J.

 _CattyRae_

 _More questions!_

 _Alvin, have you ever teased Brittany too much and made her cry?_  
 _If you've already had it, what was puberty like for you?_

 _Brittany, when (if ever) was the last time that you slapped Alvin? Have you kicked him somewhere? XD_

 _Simon, have you ever thought about how many kids you'll have?_

 _Eleanor, do you still think you need to work on being taller? Has Theo said anything about your height lately?_

"No! I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes but I'm not that cruel" Alvin stated.

"Answer your second question" Brittany ordered.

Alvin reread the question and blushed under his fur.

"No, Britt! It's-it's just too personal, okay?" Alvin said.

"No! It is not okay! Now answer the freakin' question cuz you missed our date last Friday!" Brittany huffed, folding her tiny arms.

"Don't force him to say what he doesn't want to" J told her.

Brittany shot a cold, unforgiving glare at Alvin.

"Alright…" Alvin sniffled. "I did go through puberty; all of us did. I was never gonna tell you guys this but since Brittany's making me…"

"No she is not! You don't have to tell them this" J said.

Alvin gave her a sad smile before it was swept off his face and he looked down, playing with his hands.

"I don't know 'bout the others but I found it especially difficult to handle" Alvin says.

"Alvin…" J tried.

"I-I was too embarrassed to tell Simon or Theodore not even Dave" Alvin continued.

He chuckled sadly.

"And, um, J found me one day, I was crying outside on the stoop *Alvin smiled as he continued* She wouldn't leave until I told her what was wrong, and when I finally did, she supported me and convinced me to tell Dave and it's been better ever since" Alvin finished.

J hugged Alvin.

"I'm okay, J. It felt good to get that off my chest. Laugh all you want Brittany! I don't care!" Alvin took a stand.

"Let's just move on…" Brittany said, unsatisfied.

"To answer the next question, I slapped Alvin when he skipped our date last week, and… haha… I kicked him in the acorns too. Hurts every time" Brittany giggled.

"But J made a rule that she's not allowed to do that anymore" Jeanette added.

"The one rule I actually like" Alvin commented.

Brittany crossed her arms.

"For my question, I have not thought about the idea of children, let alone how many. But it's not something I really need to worry about that right now" says Simon.

"And I have thought about my height recently. When I saw some of our publicity shouts, I noticed the height difference. But every time I mention it to Teddy over here he says…" Eleanor stopped to let Theodore finish her sentence.

"She's perfect just the way she is" Theodore stated.

"I think that's it" Jeanette says.

"Really? No Alvinette?" J asked.

"Don't question it; just celebrate!" Alvin told her "Wahoo!"

"Boo-ya!" exclaimed J.

"Pound the paw!" Alvin says and fist bumped J.

"Well, good-bye everyone!" said Eleanor.

"Keep on Munkin'!" chorused everyone.

* * *

 **Please send a question in a review. It will be answered in the next munkcast next Sunday.**

 **Shout-outs: CattyRae. (If you're lucky and ask enough questions, your name will show up in the shout-outs).**

 **If you are a guest, you can make a cool name so I can remember you.**

 **Thank you** **!**

 **X-D**


End file.
